A need exists for a capsule that does not include gelatin or other substances elicited from animals due to the dangerous associate with gelatin and other substances elicited from animals. For example, the dangers associated with gelatin or other substances elicited from animals can include BSE (bovine spongiform encephalitis).
A further need exists for a capsule that is made from seven completely natural ingredients including water in a biphasic solution system that is maintained at a temperature of no more than 80 degrees Fahrenheit.
A need further exists for a capsule that is made from a moisture locking procedure that gives the vegetarian hard capsule a novel mechanical and dimensional stability, allowing the hard capsules the ability to be filled with extremely hygroscopic material, without crosslinking
The present embodiments meet these needs.